


The Masquerade

by TheCrescendoOfAitheria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrescendoOfAitheria/pseuds/TheCrescendoOfAitheria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Masquerade, a dance for the elite of Wall Sina & the Military. If only Eren was better on his feet! But the mysterious man in the mask begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a work inspired by... HALLOWEEN. I planned this out so autumn would be happening right after the Female Titan Arc. & a donor party is held every few years for the Garrison/Military Police/Survey Corps & the rich to all mingle & give to the organization they choose. So as you read keep this in mind! & Please enjoy!!

Eren wasn’t one for playing dress up.  
But by the time he entered his bare room a full suit, shoes and even new soap was set out for him on his bed. He knew the inner most wall was having a great gala for the fall harvest with tales of witches and ghosts he once adored these as a child but now he could barely stomach. The Survey Corps were hardly a strand now, the female titan may have locked herself up but Eren’s feelings would not. 

Guilt. 

Every day and night he walked into the bare kitchens, down the halls, did the chores and it was only him and Corporal. He missed the jokes, the teasing, even the pranks his superiors once pulled on him. Now he just shook his head in anger, balling up a fist. The lords and ladies wanted parties while the ones he loved were fighting for freedom. Eren went on to bathe, get dressed and enter into the courtyard.His superior was before him already in the carriage that would take them into the inner most wall, Sina. Dressed in a simple suit of the time with freshly cut hair and that somber stare of his he glared at Eren.

“Maybe a drawing of me would last longer, want me to pose for you brat?” 

Eren quickly looked down, the relationship between humanities strongest and humanities only hope didn’t exactly roll over into sweet field of flowers the constant silence kept them both on edge, both thinking at all times. Levi shut the carriage door and hit the roof soon they would have to put on fake smiles and suffer through, though a atmosphere of gloom hung in the air and silence was had all the way to the gala.

\---  
“They say on the night of the fall harvest any wicked sin can take place” Levi coo’d from across the carriage placing a tiny bottle into one of his coat pockets.

The moon shone faintly through the windows of the carriage, Levi’s eyes almost silver Eren noticed. The castle that they approached really got his attention though, a massive stone building full of lights people. The surrounding area was nothing but beautiful, gardens over flowing, fountains, beautiful men and women laughing.

Yet it all just pissed him off.

Levi reached and squeezed Eren’s shoulder before gently stepping into the night and pulling out a simple white mask and placing it on his face. Eren cocked his head to the side following right behind

“Uh… what’s the mask for?”

Before Levi could retort a broad blonde man wearing a mask of an eagle gently said into Eren’s ear

“It’s a masquerade Eren, we may have to play the games of the rich for one night but this will benefit us greatly. They are all here for you, if they believe enough in your strength Eren they will fund us, play along” The commander said handing Eren a mask of what looked like a distorted Titan’s face.

Erwin strode ahead talking to Levi, leaving Eren struggling to catch up behind his superiors.

The party was anything but bland. Women danced and sang, the lords and ladies fluttered around making new allies and foes, food over flowed and flowers bloomed in every corner. Eren was shocked, awkwardly walking around taking it all in. Those who served the common people and those who controlled them all played in the same room, dancing around a dangerous game that may just depend on humanities survival. 

Eren smiled as he noticed his fellow squad in their gear against the walls, the guards of the palace making a bond of trust for those attending. Yet Eren frowned knowing they couldn't be with him as he was introduced person to person each giving him a look between uninterested and fear. Between the drinks, food and awkward conversations Erwin, or other commanders made him enter and Hanji trying to explain him as a testing subject, Eren wasn’t feeling too well and soon excused himself.

The castle was big, too big. Room after room shadowed him, his footsteps a constant companion. He wasn't a puppet, he wasn't a tool, he was Eren a simple teenager who grew up humble in the outer walls. He ripped off his mask and rested a cheek against the cool wall trying to compose himself. The alcohol served made him hot and light headed while the food he ate sat in him like lead. His eyes were closed and he sighed till a sudden breeze blew in from an open window down the hallway.

“Shit” Eren cursed in the dark desperately walking with one hand on the wall trying to make it to the window. It was completely dark except for the window all the way down. Just my luck, Eren thought staggering forward till he finally reached the window. He shut it sternly telling it to stay closed then the teen felt a hand grip over his mouth and his hands pulled behind his back. Eren’s heart truly started beating as he wiggled around trying to break free from his assailant. Eren knew he couldn’t transform here even if he wanted too, it’d be the down fall for the Survey Corps so to play along would be his best option, funny how now he’d follow rules. The hand let him breathe and whispered in a course voice into his ear wearing what looked him the mask of a wolf.

“Play along” a hint of a smile lingering.  
Eren could only nod as he was blindfolded and roughly shoved into what he could only guess to be an empty room.It smelt dusty and old, hardly used. A plush comforter lay under him and his hands were tied behind his back and a gag set in his mouth. He huffed and puffed but dared not to move his assailant was quiet, with a cat like grace and Eren heard the removal of cloth from flesh. Eren whimpered as a hand slid up his own shirt, gently playing with one of his nipples.

“Does the little pet like this?” the voice asked.

Eren wanted to scream and fight back but he knew his hunter was much stronger than he was. His clothes were unbuttoned; one at a time testing his patience for what awaited him, testing his sanity really. Eren groaned as a tender bite was placed on his ear, down his neck, to a bare nipple where licks and pinches were applied. Eren was hot, angry and yet oddly pleased he knew the growing man hood in his pants was a dead giveaway but he’d blame it on the alcohol not how the fingers gently stroked him up and down like butterfly kisses.

A calloused hand gripped his chin the mysterious stranger examining him then kissing his forehead as the other hand rubbed in-between his legs. Eren squirmed under the feeling, electric shocks going up his spine and moans escaping into his gag.

“Let’s dance Eren, I will make you mine tonight” the voice whispered as Eren’s pants were removed.

Eren could feel the chilled air all over his bare body, the strong gentle hands playing with him in places he couldn't have dreamed of in places he never knew he had. Sure, he’d masturbated but this was something new, frightening and exciting.

He couldn't fight back he was in pure ecstasy.

The assailant soon took Eren into his mouth, sucking, licking, groaning whenever Eren throbbed. Eren could only moan and whimper, wanting more and more. The party, the future of the Survey Corps didn't matter to him at that moment and that was what frightened him the most.

Soon saliva dripped onto his lower stomach as his gag was removed and rough kisses were place on his lips. Tongues entangled, moist moans escaping both mouths. His assailant smelt of soap and clean linen as the taste of wine was on their lips.

“Eren, would you like me to make you into a true human?”

Eren gasped. Whoever this person was they knew, they knew Eren wanted nothing more than to be normal a human, not a shifter, not a last hope but simply… Eren. He nodded all too eagerly and soon felt pleasure burning into his soul.

The cap of a bottle popped off, echoing into the night liquid pouring onto Eren’s genitals making him even hotter. The hands probed and stroked, fingered and played in Eren while his hips bucked up in response. He needed this more than anything a sweet release under the moonlight and release he got.

Without a word he was entered, over and over gently then more rough. Slick wet noises were the background orchestra to the moans of Eren crying out for more, to be human, to be owned, to be held and stroked all night. The crescendo reached its max as Eren was hoisted up and kissed into a euphoric state till he came. 

He was set back down, gently as a feather his blindfold and bindings removed a few minutes after all in silence. He looked up, sweating, dizzy and curious to whom it could be. But a wolfs mask just stared back at him and soon whomever pleased Eren was gone lightening quick down the hall even though Eren searched the assailant couldn't be found.  
By the time the teen got back the party was almost over, many gone to after parties or too drunk to go further. He was escorted out into the carriage where Corporal Levi waited.

“Well brat I’ve been waiting for you for over an hour, what were you taking a shit or something?” Levi barked.

Eren shook his head blushing furiously “Sorry Corporal…” he sighed shutting the door.  
\---

A few days later Eren was cleaning up the basement he used to preside in. The cob webs falling around him like feathers. He noticed something shining in the corner halfway covered by a few loose articles of paper. He lifted the mysterious object to only see a wolf’s mask handcrafted to look like the moonlight itself peering back at him.

He gasped, looking down and blushing furiously he went back to cleaning.


End file.
